Girl In The Mirror
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: Gabriella Montez's heart had been broken millions of times before, will she be able to tell how she feels for Troy Bolton? Or will Troy break her heart again? Rated "K plus" for strong, emotional moments. TROYELLA! Enjoy! One shot!


**Girl In The Mirror**

**Summary: **Gabriella Montez's heart had been broken millions of time by different guys. She's very afraid to tell Troy Bolton how she really felt about him. She didn't want her heart to be broken again. Will everything be ok? One-shot! Rated "K+" for strong, emotional break ups. Enjoy and **REIVEW!**

_There's a girl in my mirror  
I wonder who she is  
Sometimes I think I know her  
Sometimes I really wish I did  
there's a story in her eyes  
lullaby said goodbye  
when shes looking back at me  
I can tell her heart is broken  
easily_

Gabriella Montez sat down in front of her mirror. It was hard for her to imagine going through all the break ups she had already gone through.

"_**Hey, Gabriella." Andrew, Gabriella's ex, ex, ex boyfriend greeted her.**_

"_**Hi, Andrew." Gabriella gave him a peck in the lips. Andrew looked away and sighed heavily.**_

"_**What's wrong, babe?" Gabriella smiled nervously.**_

"_**Gabriella, I want you to meet, Beatrice." Andrew sighed again.**_

"_**Who's Beatrice?" Gabriella got extremely worried.**_

"_**My new girlfriend." Andrew mumbled.**_

"_**WHAT?!" Gabriella cannot believe what she just heard.**_

"_**Gabriella, I'm afraid that we have to break up."**_

_**Beatrice pushed Gabriella aside sat on Andrew's lap and glared at Gabriella.**_

"_**I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME!" Gabriella broke down in tears and ran off.**_

"_**Gab--" Andrew was cut off by a finger placed on his lips.**_

"_**Andrew, do you want me or her?" Beatrice asked harshly.**_

"_**You." Andrew held back tears.**_

Gabriella sighed as she relived another break up.

"_**You're just like all the other guys that I've met!" Gabriella yelled to her ex, ex boyfriend Colin.**_

"_**Why do you have to be so stubborn, Gabriella?" Colin yelled back.**_

"_**I'm not stubborn! I'm doing what's right!" **_

"_**Yeah, I told you to stay away from Troy Bolton and you don't listen!" Colin yelled swinging his hands in the air.**_

"_**He's my friend and you're just jealous! Last time you told me to stay away from Ryan and Chad! Now what do you want me to do? Stay away from my guy teacher?" Gabriella shouted furiously.**_

_**Colin glared at her in a way that made her weak. "We're over, Gabriella." He walked away emotionlessly.**_

_**Gabriella broke down in tears and said nothing but sob.**_

She couldn't take it anymore. She cried hardly. Every guy that she had been with broke her heart into pieces. Her heart is now completely broken. Even the sweetest thing didn't amaze her. Every guy is like another force to shatter the last piece of her heart. But not until her friend, Troy Bolton comforted her from her latest break up with Daniel.

_'Cause the girl in my mirror  
is crying in tonight  
and there's nothing i can tell her  
to make her feel alright  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
is crying cause of you  
and I wish there was something  
something I could do_

Sure Gabriella had felt in love before, but never like she had for Troy Bolton. But how could she tell him when her heart had been shattered into a million of pieces.

**Gabriella, your heart has been broken enough, don't do it.**

_No, Gabriella, you truly love this guy, go risk it. It will be worth it._

There were so many questions jumping out of her head that she couldn't answer right now; _should I call him? Or will he just break the last piece of my heart? _

_If I could I would tell her  
not to be afraid  
the feeling that she's feeling  
and sense of lonliness will say  
so dry your tears and rest assured  
love will find you right before  
when shes looking back at me  
I know that nothing really works that easily  
_

She sat down on her bed and slowly fell asleep. What she didn't know when she was asleep was that someone was watching her closely.

_'Cause the girl in my mirror  
is crying in tonight  
and there's nothing i can tell her  
to make her feel alright  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
is crying cause of you  
and I wish there was something  
something I could do_

Troy climbed up the balcony and found the door unlocked. He opened it slowly and crept inside of Gabriella's room. She was asleep soundly. It looked like as if… she was thinking about something. Troy sat down and got lost in his trance while staring at Gabriella's sleeping position. She was just like an angel.

_I can't believe it's prodigy  
that the girl in the mirror the girl in my mirror  
is me..._

Gabriella could feel someone looking at her even when she's asleep. She felt like there was someone behind her. She slowly opened her coffee brown eyes and looked behind her. No one was behind her though. Then she tilted her head the other way around. She smiled slightly. Troy was on her chair smiling to her.

_I can't believe what I see oh  
'cause the girl in my mirror  
the girl in my mirror is me  
oh is me_

"What are you doing here, Troy?" Gabriella tried to hide her loving smiled but failed.

Troy couldn't stop smiling. Gabriella sat up and looked into Troy's sky blue eyes. **Tell him now.**

"Gabriella, I…" Troy grew speechless.

"What? Huh? Me?" Gabriella smiled nervously then shook her head. _No Gabriella, you're messing this whole thing up._

"Oh, do you want me to leave, did I wake you?" Troy pointed to the balcony door.

"No, I mean yes. Wait." Gabriella covered her mouth. She's getting out of control.

"Ok, I'll leave." Troy's smile faded.

"No, Troy. I meant stay." Gabriella finally made out her words.

"Oh…" Troy tried to hide a smile.

"Troy, how'd you get here?" Gabriella finally managed to say something clearly.

"I uh… was uh…" Troy hesitated.

Gabriella grinned broadly. "Just tell me"

Troy sighed deeply. "I came here to see you. And I climbed through the balcony door."

"Do you do that all the time I'm asleep?" Gabriella giggled a little bit.

"Not really. I came here to tell you something."

_'Cause the girl in my mirror  
is crying in tonight  
and there's nothing i can tell her  
to make her feel alright  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
is crying cause of you  
and I wish there was something  
something I could do_

She tried to hide her excitement, but Troy eventually saw through the acting. "What'd you want to tell me?"

"Look Gabriella, when I comforted you during your latest break up, I thought that spending so much time with you made me fall in love with you." Troy looked down.

"Troy, I…" Again, Gabriella could only make out one syllable at a time.

"I'll leave." Troy went towards the balcony door.

"Wait, don't!" Gabriella went and grabbed his arm. "I think that I've fallen for you too." She looked into his eyes.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella passionately.

"This is our first kiss." Gabriella said in surprise.

"And certainly not our last." Troy kissed Gabriella again.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review! It's the first K+ fanfic I've ever written. I guess I just wasn't in the mood of putting swear words. And the song "Girl In the Mirror" by (Yeah, you're right) Britney Spears. I will put a link to listen to it on my profile. PLEASE REVIEW! If there's a rating of 1 to 5, what would you give me? 1 is worst. 5 is best.**


End file.
